


【BBFF】假如Billy受到了魔眼影响

by WallisMXLee



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallisMXLee/pseuds/WallisMXLee
Summary: 老福特搬文存档，题目即简介





	1. 第一章

Billy失踪了，电话不通，没有讯息。

这可不同寻常，毕竟Billy并不是一个真正意义上的17岁男孩，就目前而言，整个美国还没有可以实际威胁到他的存在，他绝对不可能是被绑架了，而他本人——虽然最开始他试图离开，但是在共同经历了许多事情，和寄养家庭的兄弟姐妹们完全接纳彼此、敞开心扉后——他已经不是会做出离家出走这种事情的小男孩了。

那么他的失踪就显得有些不同寻常，好在现在时假期，有五个孩子帮忙掩饰，说Billy参加了学校的一个义工活动，需要几天才能回来——当然，Eugene伪造了这个所谓的义工活动相关网页，他甚至像模像样地放上和学校工作电话很相似的号码，打了这个电话会自动转接到他预先设置的手机上，变身后的Mary则负责假装学校老师接电话安抚了半信半疑的 Vascu夫妇。

“我们必须尽快找到Billy！”五个孩子聚在一起，喊出“SHAZAM！”变身之后，分别各自向着城市的不同方向飞去。

Freddy在自己负责的区域反复搜寻，他有得天独厚的优势，飞在空中的他，很轻松就能将地面的情况尽收眼底。

但是几近地毯式的搜寻并没有让他找到自己的兄弟，其余兄弟姐妹们传来的讯息也纷纷表示没有任何Billy的痕迹，Freddy低头思索着，试图找出他们遗漏的信息。

对了！他们的秘密基地还没有去找过！

来不及通知一声Mary他们，Freddy心念一动，已经出现在了石洞里。

谢天谢地，Billy竟然真的在这里！他现在是青少年的模样，还穿着他失踪时候的那件外套，他垂着头坐在正中间的石椅上，头发的阴影盖住了他的表情。

Freddy赶紧跑过去检查Billy的身体，看他身上没有血迹，脸色也很正常，好像只是睡过去了，这才松了口气。

他正想给兄弟姐妹们发消息，Billy却缓缓睁开了眼。

在他睁眼的一瞬间，有一抹湛蓝色的光从他眼里一闪而过，而Freddy正低头看着手机，并没有发现Billy的异常。

“……Freddy？”Billy哑着嗓子喊了一句，Freddy立马把注意力从手机移到了他的身上。

“噢老天！Billy！Billy你醒了，你感觉还好吗？”他小心地把Billy扶起来站稳，发消息的事情已经被他完全抛到了脑后。

Billy看着这个蓝色紧身衣的高大男子，皱起眉头露出明显不耐烦的表情，他一把甩开Freddy的手，恶声恶气地说，“Freddy，你这是什么见鬼的蠢样子！”

Freddy为他突如其来的暴躁莫名其妙，但是他还是立马变回了原本的模样，撑着一根拐杖，关切地问他的兄弟，“嗨，老兄，你还好么，你突然就消失，大家都很担心……”

说到“大家”，他才想起来自己的短信还没有发出去，于是赶紧拿出手机，自言自语地说：“得赶紧给Mary他们发消息……”

不料Billy一把抢过他的手机，远远地扔了出去！

Freddy根本来不及反应，他目瞪口呆地看着自己的手机在空中划出一道漂亮的抛物线，几秒之后，远远的角落里传来一声清脆的“哗啦”声，像是手机砸到了什么尖锐的岩壁上。

“Billy！你疯了吗！？”Freddy怒气冲冲地转过头，“那是我的手机！”

但他刚对上Billy的眼睛，立刻发现了他的不正常——

Billy略微低着头，下垂眼显得乖巧又无害，他嘴角上扬着，露出晦暗不明的笑容，带着隐隐约约不容忽视的恶意和嘲讽。

没有给Freddy反应的时间，Billy粗暴地把对方按倒在七个圣座中间的空地上！

Freddy惊呼一声，小瘸子根本无法抵挡这样的力量，重重地摔在地上。

“Billy？？”Freddy觉察出一丝不对，他本能地张嘴就要喊出那个单词。

——然而Billy动作利落地摘下帽子塞进了他嘴里。

“唔！！”Freddy简直被他这流畅的操作惊呆了，他仰躺在地上，Billy整个人刚好将他完全笼罩在阴影下，逆光下的男孩头发凌乱着，此时Freddy才发现，他眼睛里有隐隐约约的蓝色光泽，像水一样流转着。

魔眼！

Freddy猛地挣扎起来！

Billy什么时候被魔眼控制了！

但是Billy看起来和Sivana那时并不太一样，Sivana是整个眼睛都变成了魔眼，Billy只是眼底有一丝蓝光若有若无地闪现。

不过Freddy可不认为这个Billy就没有危险，毕竟他现在按着自己的姿势可不怎么友好。

Billy似乎因为Freddy的挣扎更加暴躁了，他干脆单手捏着Freddy的两只手腕，将他的双手按过头顶，他的腿也一左一右压住Freddy的双腿，空出的右手按在了Freddy的胸膛上。

他的瘸腿小兄弟，此刻心脏就在他手下怦怦直跳。

带着一丝餍足的神情，Billy不慌不忙地拉开Freddy的外套，顺着衬衣的下摆伸进去，抚上了他的腰肢。

一瞬间Freddy整个人都僵硬了，Billy的手灵活地顺着腰线摸上去，恶意地在他的胸膛打转。

天呐！他一定要把这个家伙打成脑震荡！

Freddy试图从他的束缚里挣扎出来，而感受着手下越来越剧烈的反抗，Billy却不耐烦地掐住了他的脖子，迫使对方不得不配合着高高仰起头，艰难地呼吸着。

“Bitch，你他妈就不能安静一点吗？”

这粗鲁又暴躁的语气，和以往的Billy相去甚远，Freddy可以完全确定，Billy此刻已经没有几分自己的思维了。

而下一刻，这个怪物就放开了他的脖子，粗暴地顺着领口撕开了他的衬衣！

“呲啦——”纽扣四处乱弹，少年白净的胸膛瞬间暴露了出来，Billy毫不犹豫地低头，对着淡色的凸起吮了下去！

“！”不知道是屈辱还是羞愤，Freddy眼睛里顷刻间蓄起了泪水，而Billy空出来的右手牢牢地按住他的腰肢，不让他有大幅度的挣扎。

Oh Fuck！Freddy心想，他的确对自己的兄弟有点特殊的感情，也幻想着和他有更亲密一些的发展，但是，不是现在，更不是这个地点！

不是在这个四面漏风的石洞里，更不是在这样像强J一样的场景下！

然而Billy还在恶意地舔舐着，随着他的动作，Freddy满脸通红，他感到自己不听话的部位已经抬头了，热乎乎的小Freddy正精神百倍地抵着另一个同样兴奋的伙计。

Billy用力地用下身蹭了一下Freddy的，抬起头来，他看着胸前一片水润红肿的少年，压低的嗓音里是满满的恶意，“You slut，瞧瞧你的模样，你想要这个吗？”

他抬手解开了Freddy牛仔裤的扣子，隔着内裤漫不经心地揉了一下。

Freddy满脸通红，终于没憋住眼泪，泪珠“啪嗒”落在满是灰尘的地面上。

就在他眼泪滑出来的这一瞬间，Billy眼里的蓝光闪了闪，他闭着眼睛用力甩甩头，再睁眼时，眼睛里只剩下茫然。

“哦天呐！Freddy！我都做了什么？！”Billy手忙脚乱地从Freddy身上爬起来，哆嗦着将他的兄弟拉起来扶到石座上，他看着狼狈不堪的Freddy，手足无措，站在一边不知道该做什么。

Freddy赶紧把自己的衣服拢好，他警惕地问，“你是Billy？还是别的什么玩意儿？”

“It’s me! It’s Billy!”Billy赶紧试图证明自己，“我、我记得今天下午，我感应到圣殿这里有异样，我就过来看，但是我刚进来，一阵白光一闪，我就什么都不记得了！我……”

Freddy并不打算就这么相信他，他一瘸一拐地捡起自己的拐杖，缩到离Billy最远的角落，他说：“首先，已经不是‘今天’下午，Billy是昨天下午失踪的！其次，我怎么知道你不是什么被魔眼控制的怪物，变成Billy的样子来骗我们？”

“可是我真的是Billy啊！”Billy又是愧疚，又是慌乱，“我还能怎么证明自己呢！”

Freddy半信半疑，他说，“如果你真的是Billy的话，就变身成火花手指队长！”

我可不相信变身出来的怪物还能引来闪电，Freddy在心里补充了一句，如果真的连闪电都能变出来，那就不是我的错了，是超级反派太狡猾！

Billy听到这个主意豁然开朗，“对！这是个好主意Freddy！我这就证明给你看！”

“SHAZAM！”

Billy大喊！

——半响，四周寂静无声。

“一、一定有什么地方搞错了，”在Freddy更加怀疑的目光下，Billy连连示意他冷静，“老巫师的力量可能失灵了，兄弟，你要相信我……”

“SHAZAM！”他瘸腿的小兄弟扔开拐杖，一道惊雷凭空劈下，烟雾散去，蓝色紧身衣的青年正用充满警惕的眼神看着他，同时摆出了进攻的姿态。

“嘿！嘿！Freddy，你冷静一点！”Billy也不知道沙赞之力为什么会不回应他的召唤，但是当务之急是安抚好炸毛的小伙伴。

“Billy在哪里！”Freddy步步紧逼，“我数到三，你要是不说的话，我就把你脑袋拆下来，身子做成炸鸡块！”

“Freddy，listen to me！”

“一！”

“这什么鬼的变身口号——”

“二！”

好吧，Billy，这是生死存亡的一战了。

他深吸了一口气，

“Freddy你的日记本就藏在书桌下面第二个柜子里你每天晚上都在作业下面偷偷写日记你的内裤永远和袜子混在一起洗你每个星期五晚上都会打飞机而且上上周五的时候忘了拿纸你就偷偷爬起来蹭到了我的床单上——”

“够了够了够了！我承认你是Billy了！”Freddy一瞬间满脸通红，“而且袜子和内裤一起洗不是很正常吗反正都有洗衣粉清洁还有紫外线烘干消毒！只有你这个磨磨唧唧的家伙才会分开洗！”

“那么谁会把J液蹭到自己无辜、可怜的上铺兄弟的床上呢！”

“那不是因为晚上睡觉前你说你第二天要洗床单吗？”

“那也不是你这么干的理由！”

“OK stop！”Freddy崩溃地捂住了脸，上上周五他的确偷懒了，满足的余韵让他完全不想下床去储物间里拿卫生纸，只是他没想到Billy竟然醒着，那自己整个过程岂不是都被他听到了？？

Oh GOD！

好在Billy看起来除了一点点生气没有别的表情，Freddy衷心地希望两周之前的自己没有在解决个人生理问题的时候顺便喊出不应该出现的某个人的名字。

“好吧，”他立马试图转移两个人的注意力，“说说你是怎么回事？顺便在这之前，把你的手机给我，我要给Mary发消息。”

 

兄弟姐妹们都来了，Freddy含糊地解释了一下Billy目前的状况，省去了许多不必要的场面。Billy得知自己眼睛里竟然有魔眼的光芒，十分震惊，他一点都感觉不到异常，只是失去了昨天下午到现在的记忆。

因为不能确定魔眼是不是还在他身体里，Billy建议自己可以留在圣殿里，以免出去之后又出现类似的情况，对外面的世界造成什么不可预计的损害。

Mary则认为他应该跟其他人一块儿回家，因为如果Billy单独呆在这里，或者其他人也一块儿呆在这里，不知道魔眼会不会继续影响到他们，在找到解决办法之前，他们应该离魔眼远一点。

于是最后，Billy还是回家了。

Vascu夫妇对他的归来表示疑惑和欢迎，Billy随便编了一个“参加的义工人数太多老师建议我下次参加于是我回来了”的谎话，和其他孩子一起躲到了房间里，他们还要讨论怎么解决Billy身上的大麻烦。

“可以像当时对Sivana那样，直接把魔眼从Billy的眼睛里抓出来吗？”Pedro第一个举手。

“但是现在Billy的眼睛里什么都没有呀。”Darla努力地盯着Billy的眼睛，试图从他眼里看出点什么不一样来。

“难道只能等下一次Bad Billy出来的时候才能制服他吗？”

“幸好Bad Billy不能变身成沙——”

“嘘！Stop！”五双手争先恐后地扑上去捂住了Eugene的嘴。

Eugene呜呜了几声，连忙点头表示自己明白。

“幸好那样子的Billy不能变身，不然我们可就打不过他了。”

“可能这就是为什么它的力量不会回应你，它也在保护大家！”

大家七嘴八舌地讨论着，不过却得不出什么实质性的解决措施，只能等Billy下一次变身的时候再想办法控制住他。

作为首当其冲很大概率会直面“Bad Billy”的人，大家给了Freddy各种建议。

“他一出来你就给我们讯号！”

“或者冲去Eugene他们屋。”

“拜托，我一个小瘸腿怎么能够‘冲’出去？”

“那你就直接变身，等我们到的时候你说不定已经把魔眼逮住了！”

我也希望我能直接变身。

Freddy回想着Billy行云流水一样顺畅地用帽子塞自己嘴的动作，不由得扶额叹息。

不过大家倒是一致认为魔眼今晚应该不会出来了，理由是“超级反派也是需要睡觉的”，当然不会是因为Freddy已经打了第十八个哈欠，也不是因为Darla小脑袋一点一点直接垂到了Mary腿上。

孩子们各自回去休息了，Freddy和Billy也换衣服准备睡觉。

Freddy一边脱外套，一边心不在焉地想着魔眼控制Billy的诱因，想着想着，他伸手要解开衬衣的扣子，才发现自己这件衬衣已经完全报废了。

他低声骂了一声魔眼，心想着幸好外套拉得很严实，Mary他们应该没有看到自己衬衣的惨状。

顺手把脱下来的衬衣扔到一边，Freddy刚要拿起睡衣，斜刺里伸出一只手，紧紧地捂住了他的嘴！


	2. 第二章

顺手把脱下来的衬衣扔到一边，Freddy刚要拿起睡衣，斜刺里伸出一只手，紧紧地捂住了他的嘴！  
！！

显然屋子里除了他和Billy不会有别人，Freddy用0.1秒的时间思考了Billy跟他开玩笑的可能性，随后在心里道了个歉，“Sorry buddy，这可不是个开玩笑的好时机。”

他毫不手软地向往后来了个漂亮的肘击，最脆弱的肋间挨了这一重记，对方闷哼了一声，竟然没有松开手，反而变本加厉地咬住他的后颈，将左手伸进他的裤裆里。

难以抑制的酥麻顺着颈后的皮肤传遍全身，像过了电一样细微的快感席卷而来，Freddy拼命咬紧牙关才站稳了脚步。

他干脆尽全力用脑袋向后一撞，“咚”的一声，后脑勺跟对方的额头来了个亲密接触，类似脑震荡一样的眩晕感让袭击者不得不松开了对他的束缚。

Freddy不等看清对方的眼睛，就毫不犹豫地变了身——

“SHAZAM！”

“呲——”兢兢业业工作了三年的电视机伴随着整个屋子的灯光一同熄灭了，Victor和Rosa面面相觑，Victor呆滞地晃了晃手里的遥控器，说，“我发誓我只是换了个台……”

楼上，其他四个孩子同时悄无声息地打开门，聚到了Freddy和Billy屋子门口。

“Freddy，open the door.” 趁着Vascu夫妇翻箱倒柜找烛台的时候，Mary轻轻敲门。

Freddy此时正和“Billy”对峙着，对方看起来丝毫没有任何惊慌或者害怕的意思，即使以少年的身体面对着一个强壮的沙赞，他看起来反而才是更轻松的那个。

Freddy下意识就要去开门，对面的“Billy”冲他一笑，说，“我要是你，我就不会开门。”

Freddy顿了一下，想到门外的兄弟姐妹们此时是没有变身、手无缚鸡之力的普通人状态，他犹豫了。

“Mary，你们回房间去，我自己可以。”他压低声音对门外说。

Mary此时也意识到自己这边实在是不像要去打架的样子，而如果要是再来四道闪电，Vascu夫妇大概会直接报911，但是他们都不放心让Freddy一人面对，几人低声商量了一下，决定等在房门口，如果有什么不对的情况，哪怕喊来十个911他们也要变身冲进去了。

门外没了声音，门内，“Billy”浑不在意地靠着床边站着，带着几分玩味打量着这间屋子。

他看起来和下午的暴躁状态很不一样，此刻，他放松且平静，嘴角带着些居高临下的傲慢不屑，漫不经心地看着全身戒备的Freddy。

“从我兄弟的身体里滚出来！”Freddy低声喝道。

Billy，或者我们可以暂时把他叫做魔眼，魔眼好似什么都没听见，他顺手拉开百叶窗往下看去，和Billy刚来那晚的动作一模一样。

“我想你可能误会了什么，”魔眼说，“我就是Billy。”

Freddy低声怒喝，“闭嘴吧你这怪物！把Billy还给我！”

魔眼似笑非笑，“善良谦逊的，是你的Billy，傲慢、暴躁、又贪婪的，就不是你的兄弟。”

他发出古怪的、混合着笑意的叹息，“You broke my heart, Scobby.”

电光石火间Freddy突然有点明白了，“你是傲慢，还是嫉妒？那么下午的就是暴怒了？”

“I said, I AM Billy.”

魔眼张开手臂，做出一个似乎想要拥抱的姿势，浓重的黑气却从他身体里弥漫出来，隐隐约约能看见七个怪物面目狰狞地在雾气里挣扎翻滚，却始终不得凝聚成实体。

“难以置信，不是吗？”他微微一笑，“朝夕相处的兄弟，内心深处居然藏着这么多的恶魔，我理解你一时无法接受。”

“那是因为这些恶魔都是你带来的！”

“我？是的，是我，”魔眼故意曲解了Freddy的意思，“Seven sins are deep in my heart.”

“我只是，释放了他们。”

Freddy不愿意在这间屋子里开战，这里的每一个饰品，每一寸印记，都有他和Billy共同生活的回忆，于是他说，“是男人就跟我出去打一场！”

魔眼却嗤笑一声，“I’m not a man, boy.”

他收回浑浊的黑气，随意地在屋子里踱步，相对Freddy变身之后的样子，十七岁的Billy身体可以称得上是弱不禁风，但就是顶着这样一副瘦弱的外表，魔眼反而把高大的Freddy逼的节节后退。

“你顾虑太多，而我无所顾忌。”看着畏手畏脚不敢进攻的Freddy，魔眼微笑，此时他正站在书桌边，弯腰就从书桌下的抽屉里熟门熟路地翻出了Freddy的日记本。

"Put it down! You fucking son of bitch! "这可触到了Freddy的底线了，他紧张地看着脆弱的纸张在魔眼手里翻来翻去，为什么魔眼也会知道这间屋子里的东西放在哪里？

好在对方只是随意地翻了两下，就扔在了一边，日记本滚落在地，朝上翻开的纸页中露出一句话。

“’Billy doesn't know how attractive he is…’”日记里的私语被像诗篇一样诵读出来，虽然吟诵者并不是日记里的主人公，但强烈的羞耻感还是向Freddy劈头盖脸地袭来。

“Shut up! ”

魔眼走到他面前伸出手，Freddy立刻像被电击了一样猛地退后一步。

“You pool, little, puppy.”魔眼似笑非笑地看着Freddy，“你为什么不早点告诉我呢？”

Freddy感到自己像是被眼镜蛇盯上的猎物，突然僵在原地动弹不得，他眼睁睁地看着魔眼凑到自己面前。

魔眼极慢地，将掌心缓缓按在成年沙赞紧绷的小臂上，他抬起头，笑吟吟地说，“你知道吗，我也爱你。”

熟悉的脸就在不到二十公分的地方，Billy那双漂亮的灰绿色眼睛此刻带着甜蜜又真挚的笑意专注地看着Freddy，恍惚间，好像是没有被魔眼影响的Billy，正宠溺又深情地对他说，

我也爱你。

“I will give you everything you want, ”他压低的声线带着深深的蛊惑意味，

“Anything, if you just tell me…you love me.”

在他喑哑的声音里，Freddy紧绷的身躯竟然慢慢放松了下来，眼睛也一点点失去了焦距。

“Who are you? ”再张嘴的时候，他的声音里带着一丝茫然与无措。

魔眼满意地笑了，他伸手捧起男人的脸——这充满占有欲的动作由一个未成年的孩子对成年男性做出来，带着几分滑稽可笑。

“It's me, it's Billy.”他凝视着Freddy，深情又专注，与他温和的语气相反，他的眼睛里，蓝色光线正疯狂挣扎沸腾着。

Freddy好像完全沉醉了，他周身的气息平和得像只收拢爪牙的小猫。

魔眼的手轻轻扼住了Freddy的脖子，这个男人已经完全放松，只要一击，就能拧断他的脖子。

只要一击——

就在这一瞬间，Billy的身体突然开始不听使唤起来，魔眼皱着眉头看着疯狂挣扎的右手，眼里蓝光大盛，只是顷刻，这挣扎就被他压制下去了。 

就在下一秒他感到领口一紧，玻璃碎裂的声音随着身体凌空的感觉一起传来—— 

Freddy拎着他的衣领，一跃而出！ 

Freddy拎着魔眼飞到了附近的一个小公园，他本想狠狠地把这个家伙摔在地上，但迟疑了一下，却还是轻轻地、在对方脚尖离地面不到十公分的地方，松开了手。 

魔眼轻松落地，转过头来的一瞬间Freddy发誓自己看到了他眼睛里的怜悯和嘲讽。

“Buddy，你比我想象中更爱我。”他意有所指地点了点Freddy。

“我比你想象中更聪明。”Freddy面无表情，刚刚是他故意装作被迷惑了，虽然不知道那一瞬间魔眼的动作为什么有迟疑，但是对他的计策并没有影响，毫无疑问，他成功地把这个危险源带离了家人。

魔眼点点头，说，“我知道你舍不得……”，话还没说完，他却突然发出一声困兽样的嘶吼，他猛地抱住脑袋，嘴里含糊地吐露出混乱的词组：

“蠢货！这样……没有用！”

“让我……”

“……滚开！”

仿佛许多人在争夺对这个身体的控制权，他的语气没有一刻是相同的，Freddy正警惕地戒备着，突然，一连串毫无逻辑的单词里，艰难地挤出一个音节，“……RUN！”

是Billy！

Billy的意识也在挣扎着！

Freddy焦急地想上去帮忙，却不知道如何下手，急得直冒汗。

正在这个时候，风中远远传来一声怒喝，“尝尝这个！你这坏蛋！”

“轰——”

伴随着能量源相撞的巨响，魔眼只来得及聚起一团浓稠的黑雾，就被巨大的冲击力直接撞飞摔进了湖水里！

“？？”

Freddy目瞪口呆地看着被Darla抱着腰的Pedro，如果他没看错，刚刚是Darla一路抱着Pedro以一个绝对的high speed瞬间出现在魔眼面前，然后Pedro一个毫不留情的直拳，重重地将魔眼打飞了！

他可是顾忌着这是Billy的身体，一直没敢下死手啊！

“……Shit! Billy! ”Freddy急忙飞过去，他立刻看到少年正挣扎着浮出水面，狠狠呛咳了一大口。

想也没想，Freddy毫不犹豫地俯冲下去把Billy捞了起来。

Mary和Eugene也赶过来了，几人以沙赞的形态围住了Freddy和Billy，又是关心，又是戒备。

好在Billy似乎已经恢复了正常，他跪在草地上，有气无力地咳出几口水，就抬头看着自己的兄弟姐妹们，露出一个勉强的苦笑。

“嗨，所以有人跟我解释一下，我为什么要深夜跳进湖里游泳吗？”

——————  
“所以，你最后那会儿还是有一些意识的？”

大家聚Mary的房间里，说实话这里堆满了书和草稿纸，确实没有多少可以下脚的地方，但是，不管怎么样也比Freddy他们那个现在四处漏风的房间要好。

Billy点点头，“是的，我能感到有人试图控制我的身体，我……就像是鬼压床，我拼命挣扎着想反抗。”

“你确实反抗了。”Freddy想起明天该怎么给Vascu夫妇解释玻璃的问题就头疼，他烦躁地抓抓头发，说，“其实你在房间里的时候还反抗了，也许你不记得了。”

他简单讲了下，魔眼企图扼死自己的时候，Billy的身体曾经不听使唤。

“所以你其实有机会控制自己的身体，只要趁他们不统一的时候！”

“但是让Billy控制了身体又能怎么样呢？我们需要的是在魔眼出来的时候，把他从Billy眼睛里抓出来！”

“可是魔眼一见我们变身就跑了。”

“需要想个办法把他留下来！”

Freddy突然开口，“停一下，大家停一下，”他说，“我觉得我们不能当着Billy的面讨论。”

所有人都露出疑惑的表情。

他有些艰难地说，“我认为，魔眼知道Billy知道的一切，我们在他面前讨论，就跟当着魔眼的面跟他说要怎么对付他一样。”

“Freddy，你怎么知道？”

Freddy心虚地想了想自己的日记本，现在它已经被收好放进了另一个隐秘的地方，于是他换了个说法，“魔眼知道很多我们的事，我认为他应该拥有Billy所有的记忆和想法。”

他这时正看着Billy，其他人都看着他，因此，除了Freddy，没有人发现，Billy听到这句话时，脸上突然闪过一丝尴尬和羞涩。

尴尬？羞涩？

来不及想清楚Billy为什么这样，Mary突然开口了，“那么这次Billy是在什么情况下变成魔眼的呢？”

这下轮到Freddy哑口了，一提到这个问题，他就想到那几秒钟，少年捂住他的嘴，炽热的吻一连串落在自己后颈和肩胛上，过电一样的快感让他浑身酥麻……

他不自在地转过头，说，“我也不知道，我就在换衣服，他突然从后面袭击我，我……我躲开了，就赶紧变身了。”

Mary又转过去问Billy，“那你呢，Billy？你还记得自己有什么异样吗？”

不料Billy竟然脸红了，他支支吾吾，说不出话来。

大家都好奇又关切地看着他，Mary安慰他，“没关系，记不得也没关系，你能想起什么就说什么。”

Billy看看Freddy，又看看其他人，最终他摇摇头，说，“我什么都不记得了。”

大家都有些失望，但也表示了理解，只有Mary觉得Billy似乎有什么话没有说完。

孩子们纷纷回自己房间去了，Billy一反常态地没有紧跟着Freddy，他落在最后面，借着关门的机会，给Mary递了个眼神。

Mary了然，过了一会儿，她的门被敲响了，开门一看，果然是Billy。

Billy闪身进了房间，他张了张口，脸上飞起一片羞耻的红晕。

“Sorry Mary，我刚刚没有说实话，”他结结巴巴地说，“但你是我们中间最聪明的，我觉得大概还是有必要告诉你……”

Mary挑眉示意他继续。

Billy深吸了口气，像是下定了什么决心，他说：“当时，Freddy正在换衣服，他……光着上身背对着我，我脑子里突然就有个想法，说，说……”

“说什么？”

“我……算了，我还是说不出口！”

“没关系，Billy，勇敢点，告诉我！”

“我脑子里说……”

“说什么？”

“……说按着他操哭他！”Billy自暴自弃一样低声吼出这几个单词，捂着脸不敢看Mary。

Mary张大嘴，惊呆了，信息量过于大，让她一时无法消化。

“所以……你……？”

“这不是重点！”Billy羞愤欲绝地打断她，“重点是我这么一想，然后我就什么都不记得了，等我有意识的时候，已经在公园的湖水里做深潜了！”

“等等，你真的……？我还以为这想法是魔眼的影响！”Mary彻底呆住了，“所以我的弟弟，对我的另一个弟弟，产生这样那样……不可描述的想法，然后，魔眼就这么出现了？”

Billy这时候已经感觉不到自己脸上的温度了，他索性破罐子破摔，就像那个有不可描述想法的人不是他本人一样，接过Mary的话头继续说，“是的，上一次被魔眼控制太突然了，我什么都不记得，但这次，我唯一有意识的，就是当时对Freddy……强烈的渴求的感觉。”

不愧是大姐，Mary很快就缓过来了，“Ok，没问题，完全没有问题，我的意思是，如果Freddy也愿意的话，没有任何问题！”她不知道是在安慰面前的小男孩，还是安慰自己。

“那么现在，用这有限的线索，我来试着推理一下，魔眼出现的诱因。”

Mary斟酌着措辞，她问“你还能记得自己有别的什么、情绪或者意识方面的异常吗？”

“我感到暴躁而且不耐烦，”Billy说，“我有那样的想法产生了之后，就感到一种强烈的暴躁和不耐烦，有种想要撕碎、毁灭一切的想法。”

“然后魔眼就接替了你的身体？”

“然后他就接替了。”

Mary皱着眉头在屋子里来回走着，Billy可怜巴巴地缩在凳子上看着她，“Mary，你一定不会告诉Freddy的，对吗？我不想他觉得我是个变态。”

Mary却好像豁然开朗一样，她转过来，眼睛亮亮的，“对了，Freddy！我们需要Freddy的帮助！”

两分钟后，Freddy坐在了Billy面对面的凳子里，他皱起鼻头，像是没听清Mary说了什么一样，重复了一遍，声音迟疑又困惑，

“你说，魔眼出现的诱因，是Billy对我有欲望？”


	3. 第三章

“你说，魔眼出现的诱因，是Billy对我有欲望？”

“Exactly!”Mary打了个清脆的响指，“我们可以利用这一点。”

对面的Billy已经要把自己缩成个球了，配上他通红的脸颊，活像一只煮熟的大虾。

“噢，我……我，天呐，”Freddy也语无伦次了起来，“所以我们现在需要做什么吗？”

“我已经有大致的想法了，只是需要你的配合，”Mary说，她又转过去看着Billy，“Billy，你可以先回房间去吗？我要和Freddy商量一下具体的行动步骤。”

Billy忙不迭地点头，飞也似的逃出了Mary的房间，留下Freddy不知所措地看着他们聪明的长姐掏出了纸笔，开始写写画画起来。

Billy一冲回房间就趴在床上，他将头埋在枕头里，热乎乎的脸颊很快把枕巾也捂热了。

天呐，他简直不敢直视Freddy的表情，Freddy会怎么想？

Billy是个十足的神经病，恶心的大变态！

看看Freddy刚刚的表情，又惊讶，又诧异，又不敢置信！可怜的Freddy，他一定被吓坏了，被同一个寄养家庭睡一个屋的兄弟觊觎自己的屁股什么的，太可怕了。

Billy试着想象了一下Pedro或者Eugene对自己抱有特殊的情感……呃！NoNoNoNo——！

他一边在心里对无辜的两位兄弟道歉，一边赶紧把这可怕的想法赶出了脑海。

完了，Freddy的感受一定不会比这好。

Billy绝望地翻了个身，眼神落在自己的书包上，他想，他应该现在就立马收拾东西滚蛋，滚得远远的消失在Freddy的视线里。

可是又能跑到哪儿呢？不管他离开得多远，沙赞之力早就将他们牢牢地绑在了一起，他们这辈子都注定是一个无法分割的整体。

Billy懊恼的心又一下子为这牢不可破的联系隐秘地窃喜着。

不不，老兄，你清醒一点！

Billy从床上跃起来，左右开弓给了自己两个不轻不重的耳光。

你看清楚！分享沙赞之力的并不是只有Freddy，还有你四位友善亲密的兄弟姐妹呢！

我完了，凉透了。他想，Billy Batson，你真是逊毙了！

先不说Billy的心思怎样在自我厌恶和暗自窃喜之间反复横跳，先来看看Mary和Freddy的计划商讨进度。

“我绝不同意，这样太危险了，Freddy，”Mary说，“不管怎么样，我一定要跟着你一起，就算不叫上Eugene他们三个人，我是无论如何也要在场的。”

Freddy耐心地解释，“但是魔眼太狡猾，我们人一多，他就躲起来了，只有我，面对我一个人的时候，他才敢露面，所以我觉得，最好的办法还是我，正常状态下，想办法把魔眼引出来，再找机会。”

“但是我们不知道魔眼有多少实力，你一个人面对他会有危险的。”

“我可以随时变身！”Freddy说，“我会想办法尽量不让他再把我的嘴堵起来。”

“‘尽量’？”

“一定！我一定不会让他这么做的！”Freddy不得不举起手发誓，来安抚有些焦躁的长姐，“Mary，我们没有别的选择，想要鱼咬钩，总得放点饵料。”

Mary简直要被他轻松的样子气死了，Freddy是有点小聪明，但是这可不是模仿家长签名或者更改试卷成绩之类的小把戏，这可是关乎生死的作战，“所以你要去做那个鱼饵吗？”

“鱼饵？”Freddy摇摇头，“不，我是钓鱼的人。”

“你小心被鱼掀翻吧，Freddy Fisherman.”Mary翻了个白眼，“我必须在门口守着，到时候接通你的电话，我要听着你和魔眼交涉。”

她狠狠地揉了揉Freddy的卷发，说：“一有不对我就会冲进去的，别逞强！”

 

第二天，Mary想办法搞到了两张社区音乐会的门票，晚饭之后，孩子们软磨硬泡地将Vascu夫妇送出了门，Mary向几个小朋友点点头，大家便出门找地方变了身，再悄悄地回来了。

楼上，完全被蒙在鼓里的Billy还在自我厌弃中，他没有去关心、理智也告诉他不要关心兄弟姐妹的行踪，他只知道Vascu夫妇应该是出门了，但是其他人？他不知道他们搞了个什么计划。

Freddy倒是安安静静地坐在书桌前，对着电脑不知道看着什么，他昨晚回来面色如常，并没有因为Billy危险的想法有什么负面的反应，Billy就更不敢上去求证了，他恨不得Freddy直接忘记自己听到了什么。

——这当然是不可能的。

Freddy很难说自己心里是个什么滋味，昨晚乍然从Mary口中听到，说Billy对自己有“欲望”，他的脑子里先是一片空白，消化了一下这个词的意思之后，内心开始充满了巨大的喜悦，心脏也怦怦直跳，他不得不重复了一遍Mary的话，以此来确认不是自己心里太期待而出现了幻觉。

但是很快，下一秒，Mary提到的“魔眼”让Freddy清醒了过来。

是的，魔眼，Billy会有这样奇怪的想法，都是受到了魔眼的影响，而他竟然还因为这个感到开心，Freddy不由得在心里唾弃自己。

看看你可怜、无助又无辜的兄弟吧！他在魔眼的控制下痛苦挣扎，你却在因为他被影响而产生的错误想法感到窃喜！

Freddy目送着Billy惊慌失措逃出房间的背影，心里感到一点点苦涩和悲伤。

真的只是一点点。

他用了很大的意志力才克制住自己没有冒失地去问些什么，而是装作什么都没发生一样，从昨晚凌晨到今天晚上，他还是像平常一样和Billy相处。

他听到楼下Mary大声问，“还有谁想来支冰淇淋吗？”那是他们约定好的暗号，意味着其他人已经准备就绪。

Freddy在Billy看不见的地方掏出手机，悄悄给Mary打通了电话。

好吧，就让自己来帮Billy恢复正常吧。

另一边，Billy正百无聊赖地刷推特，想着Mary他们到底有什么计划，余光突然瞥见Freddy站起来了，他连忙翻身坐起，看他要做什么。

Freddy示意他从上铺下来，然后坐在自己的下铺拍拍床单，Billy赶紧坐在了他身边。

“Billy，”Freddy清清嗓子开口，脸可疑地红了。

看着他这样，Billy立马就跟着脸红了，他敏锐地感觉到气氛似乎有一些不对。

“嗨，Freddy，我说，有什么需要我配合的吗？”他咽了咽唾沫，开口问。

Freddy死死盯着自己放在一边的拐杖，好像那刮了漆的旧拐杖上长出花儿了一样，Billy这个角度只能看见Freddy长长的眼睫毛像蝴蝶翅膀一样扑腾着，搔得他心里也跟着痒痒的。

正心猿意马时，Freddy的声音低低地传来，

“Kiss me.”

Billy几乎以为自己幻听了，他还没来得及做出什么反应，Freddy已经转过头来，眼睛微微眯着，小刷子一样的眼睫毛瑟瑟发抖着，但他还是坚定、又准确的，吻上了Billy的唇。

！！？？？！！

Billy僵硬了，呆滞了，宕机了，脑子里爆炸了，空白了，混乱了。

谁在亲他？？他在亲谁？？谁被魔眼附身了？？他？还是Freddy？

嘴唇上柔软的触感传来，他不是没和人接过吻。没有谈过恋爱的人在学校里是会被嘲笑的，在刚上中学的时候，他也曾有过一两任女朋友；在刚意识到自己对Freddy有特殊感情的时候，他以为是自己单身太久看兄弟都眉清目秀，吓得赶紧搭讪了篮球队的啦啦队队长……那些眉眼已经有些记不清的女孩子，是温柔的活泼的，他也曾经跟她们接吻过，不过是嘴唇碰上两片陌生的嘴唇，实在不是什么新奇爆炸的体验。

但是这次似乎不太相同，Freddy的吻有种难以言喻的魔力，Billy觉得他一定是偷偷吃了跳跳糖，唇瓣接触的地方有热辣辣的电火花在流窜，温柔又甜蜜的气息顺着嘴角传到怦怦直跳的心脏里，Billy不由得一手揽过Freddy的腰，一手按着他的后颈，凭借一腔本能，加深了这个吻。

Freddy轻哼了一声，条件反射地想要退缩，却被Billy强硬地揽在怀里，半点也无法挣脱。

他干脆用手捧住Billy的脸，顺从地回应着。

这边，热辣的亲吻久久无法结束，电话的另一头，对着开了静音模式的手机，四个孩子大眼瞪小眼一脸困惑。

Darla问出了他们所有人共同的疑问，“为什么他们那边一点声音都没有？”

——感谢Freddy旧手机糟糕的收音效果吧，别说热吻的声音，连那句小声的“kiss me”都没有传到其他四人的耳朵里。

他们是真的吻了很久，久到Freddy已经软倒在了床上，Billy才微微松开他，不好意思地坐直了身体。

“Are you ok？”他红着脸，带着几分期待和雀跃，含羞带怯地垂着眼睛看着Freddy。

Freddy简直要被他这个样子迷坏了，Billy下垂的狗狗眼里闪烁着亮晶晶的小星星，他脸上红扑扑的像染上了桑葚或者草莓什么的果汁，水润的唇瓣上可能还沾着不知道是他的还是自己的唾液……

“I’m fine！”Freddy大声回了一句，像是要震醒自己，也是给电话那头的Mary一个信号。

Mary几人松了口气，继续等待着。

Billy似乎也松了口气，他向Freddy伸出手，似乎想拉他起来。

变故在这个时候出现了！

Freddy正要借着Billy的手坐起来，那引导的力量却突然变成了推力，他被用力按在了床上。

抬眼一看，Billy眼里果然又出现了那熟悉的蓝色光芒，是魔眼！

脸上的红晕转瞬就褪干净了，魔眼居高临下地压着他，熟悉的姿势很容易让Freddy想起在石洞里被Billy压在身下的回忆，一瞬间不知是瑟缩还是激动，让他浑身都抖了一下。

魔眼颇为熟稔地在他脸上爱抚着，一边说着，“My little puppy，你这么心急，真让我感到惊讶。”

Freddy一时无法判断他到底是七宗罪中的哪一个，但是他们的感知应该是连通的，七个意识既各有各的想法，合起来又是一个整体。

他勉强笑笑，说，“这不正是你想要的吗？”

魔眼眯起了眼睛，Billy不笑的时候就很有种生人勿近的气场，这副表情由魔眼做出来更是冰冷不屑，Freddy在他反复的打量中背后冒冷汗，生怕被他看出点什么。

好在魔眼似乎也并不在意，他确认了Freddy并没有要变身或者要逃跑的想法，就松开了对他的桎梏。

“我知道你们准备了某个计划来对付我们，”他自顾自地脱下了上衣，说，“我并不感兴趣。”

少年人劲瘦的腰身毫无保留的展示在Freddy面前，初有些形态的肌肉恰到好处地展示着青春的活力，Freddy一直很羡慕Billy的身材，他自己因为瘸腿的缘故，很多运动做不了，四肢柔软就像没长开的孩子，甚至还有小孩子才有的肉乎乎的小肚子。

Freddy还没来得及腹诽完，一道身影已经压了上来。

“我可不是暴怒那个只知道蛮干的白痴，也不是傲慢那个光说不做没点真本事的家伙，”他逆光的眉眼晦暗不清，“会让你舒服的，小家伙。”

Freddy的衣服被剥开了，魔眼像拆一件礼物那样把他拆的干干净净，男孩白净的身体像献祭的羔羊，在床褥堆成的祭坛上瑟瑟发抖。

Freddy还没有忘记自己要做的事，他能猜到接下来会发生什么，但是他绝对不愿意就和这样的Billy稀里糊涂地上床。

“嗨，嗨，老兄，”他用手挡住魔眼凑上来的脑袋，“你是哪一个？嫉妒吗，还是贪婪？”

对方没有回答，反而是伸出舌头，在Freddy的掌心暧昧地舔了舔。

“Oh shit！”Freddy急忙抽回手，“我知道了，色欲，你是色欲！”

魔眼却不会让他就这么收手，他抓住Freddy的手，顺着指尖一点点将他五个手指头舔了个遍。

Freddy不可抑制地脸红了——虽然他明白这很不合时宜，但是Billy小天使一样的面庞就在自己脸上方，会唱出好听歌曲的嘴此刻正暧昧地含着自己的指头，指尖触碰着滑腻的口腔内壁，从未有过的体验让小处男Freddy面红耳赤。

偏偏魔眼还不打算放过他，他顺着Freddy的手腕，一路将湿漉漉的吻落满整个手臂，顺着稚嫩的肩胛骨吻到了他的耳后。

敏感的肌肤被触碰，火热的唇瓣逡巡不去，Freddy费了很大的力气才没有发出舒适的呻吟。

老天，这是什么残酷的心理历练吗？

Freddy勉强想撑起身体，魔眼也不拦着他，他顺着Freddy的动作将手环在了男孩的身后，因练吉他而显得略有些薄茧的十指揽在男孩未经风霜的细腻脊背上，带起一片酥麻。

“老兄，老兄！”Freddy推开了魔眼，他能感觉到今天的魔眼不那么具有攻击性，或者说，只要自己表现出配合，而不是要变身或者要溜走之类的，其他的不管做什么，魔眼都不会有太大的反应。

被打断了动作，魔眼皱起了眉头，刚要开口，Freddy主动地伸手解开他的牛仔裤纽扣，这个动作让他满意地放松了下来。

Freddy这个动作完全出于条件反射，他不太愿意主动去亲这个状态下的Billy，只好做点别的什么转移一下对方的注意力。

“我其实有一点很不明白，”Freddy有一下没一下地，像给自己手活一样捋着对方的小兄弟，一边斟酌地开口，“你们……呃，我是说，你和你的六个朋友，附身之后既没有要毁天灭地，也不是要报复社会，反而老想着……找我玩，这是个什么原因？”

魔眼脸上闪过一瞬间的茫然，然后就因为他这句“找我玩”哼笑出声，“如果你管这个叫‘玩’的话，我也没有意见。”说着，可能是嫌Freddy的动作太慢，他干脆握着Freddy的手自己动作起来。

Freddy简直要头皮发麻了，滚烫的硬物在手里肆无忌惮地舒展着，他以前怎么没发现这小子发育得这么好呢？？

僵硬地挤出一个微笑，Freddy在心里不停地对自己说，这只是缓兵之计，缓兵之计！他追问，“说真的，你们没有想毁灭世界的想法吗？”

魔眼大概被他问得不耐烦，低头就吻住了他那喋喋不休的嘴，腾出手来握着他孤零零的小兄弟一块儿滑动。

快感电火花一样传来，Freddy立刻丧失了思考能力，他本能地挺腰迎合，嘴里泄露出几声难耐的喘息。

电话那头，Mary面色僵硬，Pedro和Eugene若有所思，Darla则一脸懵懂，问：“他们是在打架吗？我们需要进去帮帮Freddy吗？”

Mary按捺住想冲进去的冲动，像是安慰自己，也是安抚弟弟妹妹们，说，“Freddy还没有发出我们约定的信号，再等等。”

屋子里，Freddy终于发泄了出来，他粗粗地喘了几口气，立刻感觉到自己下半身被抬起来了，魔眼沾着自己射出来的东西，手指正要往某个地方送，他垂着眼睛，专心致志地，注意力全部都集中在某个入口上了。

就是现在！

Freddy假意要去推拒，魔眼毫不在意地挡开他的手，Freddy却突然换了方向，直直地袭向他的眼睛，魔眼竟一时没有反应过来！

Freddy的手刚触到Billy的睫毛，立刻感觉到一股强大的吸引力，他弯指成爪，立刻想将这股力量分离出来。

然而魔眼没有给他这个机会，Freddy这个动作似乎触怒了他，他粗暴地反扣住Freddy的双手，将他头朝下按在了床上。

“我真是小瞧你了，little puppy，”他咬牙切齿地在Freddy耳边低语，“看来你还是喜欢我粗鲁一点。”

Freddy的头被他按在枕头里，只能艰难的发出呜呜声，连呼吸都显得有些困难，更不要说出声寻求Mary的援助了。

魔眼用另一只手粗暴随意地按了按Freddy的屁股，就急不可耐地掏出了自己那家伙，顶上了那个入口。

Freddy心里一凉，然而下一秒，想象中的剧痛并没有传来，反而是自己身上的桎梏突然松开了。

他立马翻身弹起来，回头发现魔眼的左手正死死攥着自己的不听使唤的右手，而他的右手，竟然已经伸到眼睛前，一小团蓝光正在指尖若隐若现。

“SHIT！”魔眼面容扭曲了，他脸上的表情变得飞快，七个意识和Billy本人都在争夺对这具身体的控制权。

“Mary!”Freddy随手扯过床单包住自己的下半身，又趁着0.1秒的时间把Billy的小伙伴给他塞回去了，就在下一刻，Mary带着三个弟弟妹妹踹门而入！

她一进来就看到蓝光在Billy眼前半厘米的地方挣扎着，Billy的手又像是推拒又像是拉扯，正来回抗争着。

“让我来！”她立马冲上去，紧紧攥着Billy的右手，尽全力将那蓝色光芒拉扯出来。

七宗罪残存的意识抗拒着，这拉力越来越大，就在Mary感到有些顶不住时，几个弟弟妹妹也搭上了手，Freddy也变身成了沙赞，五个沙赞的力量，加上Billy自己坚强的意志力，终于，魔眼被分离了出来！

魔眼分离出来的一瞬间，Billy脱力似地跪在了地上。

Mary紧紧攥着这一小抹若有若无的蓝色光芒，苦笑，“好吧，现在，我们让它从哪儿来回哪儿去吧。”

——————

几个小伙伴将这抹蓝光送回了圣殿，Mary刚把手里的蓝光伸到完整的魔眼前，它立刻被吸附过去，很快便与完整的魔眼融为了一体。

几个人这才松了口气，Darla突然开口问，“Freddy，你问魔眼的那个问题，我也不明白，为什么它附身了Billy之后，不去干坏事，反而只找你玩呢？”

一时间几个大孩子脸上都露出了僵硬的表情。

Mary挤出一个尴尬的笑，说，“那其实不是完整的魔眼，只是魔眼的一点能量，里面残存着一点七宗罪的意识，不知道怎么逃脱出来，只能激起人心底的……欲求，Billy和Freddy关系这么好，即使被附身了，Billy也就是想找Freddy玩，我们不用面对一个要毁灭世界的魔头，这不是很好吗？”

Darla懵懵懂懂地点了点头，她觉得Mary说的有道理，但是又有哪里不对，不过，她的小脑袋瓜并想不出来哪里不对。

算了，Mary这么聪明，听她的没错！

Darla愉快地想。

一场潜在的灾祸有惊无险地被消除了，大家都放松地回去休息了。

除了作为主角的两个人。

Freddy一回到房间，就假装去关注还没修好就被雷电再次劈得更碎的窗玻璃，他嘴里嘟囔着，“完了完了，这次肯定要被Rosa骂死，上次紧急变身，震碎了电灯泡，这次直接撞碎了窗玻璃，啧啧，看这百叶窗，肯定没法修了，全部都要买新的，Rosa肯定要从我的零花钱里扣……”

“把我的零花钱也算上。”Billy打断了小瘸子的喋喋不休，他伸手抓住了Freddy的手腕，拉着他让他转过来面对自己。

Freddy像是突然被掐住了嗓子的公鸡，叽叽喳喳的声音戛然而止，他低着头看着自己和Billy的脚尖，发现他们今天好像穿了同色系的袜子。

Freddy在那里专心致志地研究袜子的花纹，Billy看着他头顶的发旋，自己也不知道要说什么，但是他知道自己应该说点什么。

意识归位的时候他看到到自己上半身赤裸着，也感觉到裤子是解开的，萎靡的小兄弟上也有着可疑的液体，再加上Freddy变身回来时身上明显是随意抓来套上的衣服裤子——那是Billy今天穿的衣服——Billy几乎，或者说是百分百肯定，在那个意识不清楚的时刻，自己肯定对Freddy做了什么不太好的事。

他内心剧烈地翻滚着，他不知道Freddy心里是怎么想的，但是他几乎可以想象，如果自己因为这个向他道歉，他百分百会露出无所谓的表情，说“嗨老兄没什么大不了的这都是为了世界和平能力越大责任越大再说这也不是你的错……”，一大堆话可以把Billy结结实实地堵回去，顺便把发生的事完完整整地捏碎抹匀了仿佛从来没发生过一样风平浪静。

但是Billy不想这事就这么过去，他难过地想，哪怕是让Freddy讨厌我呢，也好比我再接着和他做虚假的好兄弟。

心里千言万语翻腾过去，现实却只过去了两三秒，Freddy还没把两个人的袜子花纹研究个明白，就听见Billy的声音传来，他说：“Freddy，要不，我去和Rosa说，以后我和Pedro住吧，让Eugene搬来和你住一个屋。”

“为什么！”Freddy猛地抬头，速度太快他的脑袋直接磕上了Billy的鼻子，Billy立马痛的眼角泛起了泪光。

Freddy手忙脚乱地给他揉着被撞疼的地方，一边急急地问，“你为什么要搬出去！”

Billy眼中不知道是疼出来的还是怎么的泪光盈盈，他红着眼睛说：“我知道我在被魔眼附身的时候对你做了些……不太好的事，你如果不想看到我，我就不出现在你面前了，我……”

“你在说什么胡话！”Freddy慌忙打断他，“你没对我做什么！兄弟，你救了我！就差一点你知道吗！就差一点我就后庭不保了！”

Billy愣了一下，听清他说了什么之后，脸上炸裂一样瞬间红透了。

Freddy也突然意识到自己说了什么，他惨叫一声捂住了自己的嘴，同样面红耳赤。

两个红苹果大眼瞪小眼，最终Billy试探着说，“那，我还是可以住在这个房间里？”

“当然可以！”Freddy急忙说，“我们是百分一百最好的室友！”

Billy的狗狗眼立刻假装沮丧地垂了下去，“只是室友吗？”他问，他本以为Freddy会说，他们还是最好的兄弟、完美沙赞搭档之类的，天地良心，他只是觉得气氛有点尴尬，想卖个巧让气氛活跃一点。

谁知道Freddy却突然哑口不说话了，Billy疑惑地看着Freddy，见他正咬着嘴唇，脸上的小雀斑因为害羞泛着异样的红。

他听见Freddy羞涩、有点迟疑、但绝对坚定地说，

“你还是我最喜欢的人。”

“百分之两百。”

——————————

魔眼：魔眼，什么魔眼？我不是个红娘吗？  
Billy：我好惨一男的，我绿自己  
本文最大智商bug：魔眼辛辛苦苦附身不去搞天搞地只知道搞小男孩


End file.
